federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2402
This page chronicles posts #14731-14850 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2402. *FP - February, 2402 *FP - April, 2402 Earth Plots First Week Going into labour, LAUREN AL-KHALID has her first child with ZAHIR AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KHALID is born in Morocco March 02, 2402. Born soon after on the same day, AALIYAH DHAJA was born to KATAL DHAJA and CHIARO DHOW at home in Tibet. HAYDEN LIU is at the al-Khalid’s and visits with LAUREN to see the new baby, both of them finding it a bit awkward in that it could’ve been theirs if they had gotten together. JASMINE DORR is visited by CORD DAVENPORT and they get into a conversation about Aiden before he helps her out because of her father’s disappearance. LUKE UNA is wondering what to get his sister for baby gifts and EMILY ALDAN is happy to help him out, making a friend in the process. NERYS LIU has finished the painting and goes to CAMERON MCKENZIE’S place, having a lunch with him, but is accidentally put into a trance when they bonk heads. Later, because of the trances he thinks she is interested and comes on strong but when she resists helps her home. CARLYLE SORENSEN is visited by Kennedy and asked to see INDIRA FROBISHER so he does and they have a conversation about the future of her relationship. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and THAY-KORAN JATAR are at the al-Khalid’s to see LAUREN and the baby, but after they leave talk about how unfortunate the baby will be with Lauren treating him like a doll. KENNEDY FROBISHER seeks out PATRICK REESE and asks the man if he can live with him for awhile, worried about his relationship with Indira. NERYS arrives home in a state and CAMERON gets a bit up into HAYDEN’s face before quickly leaving to avoid trouble. NERYS explains to HAYDEN what happened and how she was sorry she didn’t listen to him. Second Week Going out to catch up with his friends, KENNEDY FROBISHER is with CORD DAVENPORT and confesses to him his issues with Indira and that he is probably moving out. KENNEDY finally goes back to his shared place with INDIRA FROBISHER and tells her about moving out. She doesn’t take it well and feels it is her fault. Going out on a date, SAHARAH MUNROE and DARON LETHO-EVEK go out and just have fun at the arcade, trying to do things other than have sex. HAYDEN LIU is out when NPC Max Hensley who made the bet with Cameron wants the guy to pay and makes up some lies about what he did with Nerys. TUCKER DORR and ABBOTT THAY go out for some guy time to a club when Abbott brings up the idea of cheating then erasing his memory. Too tempted, Tucker agrees. After it is over, TUCKER is surprised by his lack of guilt and tells ABBOTT he doesn’t have to worry about messing with his head. KENNEDY sees INDIRA for the first time since they were separated and takes Cedric with him for his weekend. Third Week Going to the doctor, MYLEE PIPER discovers that she is pregnant with her first child and is excited to go home and tell SIDNEY PIPER about it too. He is happy and they make plans on finding the gender out together. NERYS LIU is shocked when she notices ZAVALA LIU is not well and tells HAYDEN LIU about it. The worried parents notice a disproportioned arm and rush to the hospital right away. ZAVALA is confused, but somewhat sedated in the hospital when HAYDEN tries to explain to her they are doing tests to help. NARYANNA DORR is called in and isn’t sure how to help so she consults with HEIDI THAY to freeze Zavala until they know more, something NERYS agrees with. HEIDI explains everything to HAYDEN and they set everything up to put the little girl into stasis before her organs burst. NARYANNA has looked into things and goes to HAYDEN, giving him the name of a Cardassian paediatric geneticist on Earth. TUCKER DORR makes his first visit to MAXLY ELBRUNNE since he slept with someone else and is full of guilt now he sees her and she is sweet. She wants to be intimate, however, he is still worried about hurting her and her sensing the other woman. Fourth Week Arriving to San Francisco, MERIK EVEK has a consultation with HAYDEN LIU about his daughter Zavala and her condition as well as putting focus on Bohai, to ensure it doesn’t happen to him as well. TUCKER DORR seeks out ABBOTT THAY, going to his place and briefly talking to SAMANTHA THAY. He admits to Abbott he has too much guilt and wants his memory altered, which gives them an idea to do this to Kennedy too and make him better. ABBOTT and TUCKER go out to find KENNEDY FROBISHER in London and pounce on him, Abbott erasing his memories only to have Kennedy collapse. They decide to take him to a bar and make it look like he got into a drunken brawl. KENNEDY wakes up in the back alley, really not remembering anything before May, 2400 just after Indira’s graduation. CORD DAVENPORT finds him and thinks he is really ill, bringing him to the hospital. CORD then has to go to JASMINE DORR’s place to pick up Jodelle and is pleasantly surprised when he gets along with Jasmine. INDIRA FROBISHER is at the hospital to see KENNEDY who is convinced he is from the past and he is confused about the state of things in the future. They are later told by the doctor that he just has retrograde amnesia, probably from a head injury and he may or may not get his memories back. INDIRA takes this as a good thing, explaining what happened in some detail before KENNEDY is reintroduced to CEDRIC FROBISHER the proper way. Kron Plots First Week On the planet for the wedding, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI DAMAR go back to their room and she confesses to him about her past experiences with Q and how her parents are probably getting a divorce. MINIYA EVEK and MERIK EVEK are on Kron as well and snuggle up to the other, having some romantic time together before the baby comes. BRY VENIK and now ANI VENIK celebrate their wedding night, which will be their last time together before she has the baby (March 01, 2402). Leaving the planet, CORAT DAMAR walks in on GWENI DAMAR and AFON MAKLA-DAMAR talking and gets pulled aside by his newest wife and questioned about his affairs with men – which he denies. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Disappointed Torel couldn’t come out with her to party, NESHA TAKIL goes on her own anyway and gets high on purple haze. DARIN VENIK is there and solicits her, convincing her and another woman to go behind the back and have some intimate relations. Later, NESHA wakes up half naked and not remembering how she got to where she was and calls TOREL DAMAR in a panic. He arrives and asks her questions, getting the idea she was date raped and it was probably by Darin. Going to the Venik house, he starts shooting off his gun in a rage, only to have DURAS VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK to come out. They get into an argument which is intensified when DARIN comes out still high and Nesha tells them they were on drugs. MAYANA SAREX comes out too to help but eventually convinces Torel and Nesha to go to the hospital with him. Duras in the mean time, kicks Darin out of the house before KOHSII VENIK arrives and breaks up the tension as much as she can. DURAS continues to get upset throughout the night and talks with KOHSII only for her to realize he is having another heart attack and they go to the hospital. TOREL goes back to the Damar residence upset and seeks out SUNI DAMAR in her room. Seeing the vision of her in his head, they are able to get intimate when GWEN K’RRA walks in on everything and is shocked at seeing Torel crying and touching himself alone. TOREL returns to the hospital to see NESHA there and tells her some of his realizations in that she has a major drug problem and she needs to go to rehab if she can seriously be considered as marriage material for his children – something she agrees she can do. GWEN finally gets around to tell GWENI DAMAR about what she saw with Torel and while Gweni is upset, she isn’t sure what to do. GWENI seeks out her father YORKIN KORINAS and the man is under the impression drugs may be involved. SIYAL REMARA is with CYDJA MUNROE and ERON MUNROE talking about her experiences with the Hebitians when Cydja explains how her daughter Saharah could learn a lot from this too. Betazoid Plots First Week Second Week Arriving to the planet, THAY-KORAN JATAR is interviewing ANNALISE SAVOI and finds out some information about Avandar and the goings on, thinking more and more it is an issue. Third Week Wishing to inform AVANDAR DEVRIX about the investigation, ANNALISE SAVOI contacts him, inviting him to the house. She asks him questions and explains that more than one person are starting to agree that the Laun’s are bad news. AVANDAR agrees to the interview and gives one to Jatar, only to finish and catch ANNALISE off guard during her phase. She comes onto him and he relents some only for SEBASTIEN SAVOI to walk in on them and Avandar leaves. Academy Work Plots Second Week On the planet, SAMANTHA THAY is there to help ERIC HJALMAR with an assignment collecting some artefacts and she is wondering if she should’ve signed on to such a cold place. #03 March, 2402 #03 March, 2402 #03 March, 2402